Our Innocent Hokage
by D18DinoHibaD18
Summary: Naruko adalah seorang ninja jenius yang disembunyikan oleh Hiruzen dan Jiraiya selama 12 tahun sebelum mereka kembali ke Konoha. Bagaimana kalau Naruko yang memutuskan menyamar menjadi laki-laki ditunjuk sebagai seorang Hokage saat Hiruzen tewas karena Orochimaru? / AllxFem!Naru, Fem!NaruxUndecided
1. Chapter 1

**Our Innocent Hokage**

(Twisted!Fic Our Young Hokage)

Rated : T

Genre : Friendship/Humor

Pairing : AllxFem!Naru, Fem!NaruxUndecided

Warning : Fem!Naru, VeryStrong!Naru, AntiSocial!Naru, Good!Kyuubi.

.

Summary : Uzumaki Naruko adalah ninja jenius yang dilatih oleh Hiruzen dan Jiraiya selama 12 tahun dan disembunyikan keberadaannya karena statusnya sebagai Jinchuuriki Kyuubi dan anak dari Yondaime Hokage. Hingga saat usianya akan beranjak 13 tahun, ia kembali ke Konoha dengan penyamaran sebagai laki-laki. Bagaimana jika saat ujian Chuunin berlangsung Hiruzen meninggal dan memberikan wasiat untuk menjadikan Naruto sebagai Hokage kelima? Dalam usia 13 tahun dan tidak pernah menjadi seorang Gennin, Chuunin, dan Jounnin?

.

Apakah Naruto bisa membuktikan kalau ia bisa menjadi Hokage yang terbaik?

.

.

Note : Ujian Chuunin yang diadakan saat Hiruzen tewas di cerita ini tidak terdapat Gaara dan hanya Rookie 11 selain Naruto dan ditambah Sasuke.

.

Chap. 1, The Death of Hiruzen Sarutobi and a new Hokage.

.

"Apakah kau yakin kalau ia sudah siap sensei? Maksudku, ia baru berusia 13 tahun..."

"Kau tahu kalau ia bukan anak sembarangan bukan," pria tua dengan pipa rokok di mulutnya hanya bisa menghela nafas dan menghembuskan asap putih itu dari mulutnya, "tidak ada yang bisa kita ajarkan padanya lagi. Ia menyerap semua informasi tentang desa yang kuberikan padanya, semua yang kita ketahui sudah kita ajarkan padanya. Kukira ia sudah lebih kuat darimu, bahkan dariku kalau saja ia menggunakan chakra Kyuubi..."

"Ia benar-benar jenius seperti ayahnya," Jiraiya menatap seorang anak perempuan yang sedang berlatih di sebuah lapangan latihan di halaman itu, "bagaimana dengan pendapatnya?"

"Ia sangat setuju, ia ingin keluar sejak dulu dan melihat desa tempat ayahnya berasal. Dan yang lebih penting, ia selalu ingin mencari tahu siapa yang melepaskan Kyuubi dari tubuh ibunya, yang membuat Minato dan Kushina tewas malam itu," wajah anak itu memang mirip seperti sang Red Habanero dari Konoha. Namun, sifatnya benar-benar seperti sang Kiroi no Senko ayahnya.

"Kalau begitu, baiklah sepertinya aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk mencegahnya bukan?"

"Masalahnya adalah, satu hal yang ingin ia lakukan selama berada di Konoha..."

{1}

"Ini adalah Konoha?" Dengan rambut panjang yang diikat satu ke belakang, anak berambut kuning itu menoleh pada desa di depannya. Sementara pria berambut putih yang menemaninya tadi tampak mengangguk dan menepuk kepalanya, "desa yang besar..."

"Ayah dan ibumu tinggal dan bertemu disini, kau akan menyukainya Hi—Naruto..."

"Selamat datang Jiraiya-sama, sudah lama anda tidak kembali ke Konoha," dua penjaga gerbang itu menunduk pelan sebelum matanya tertuju pada anak berambut panjang yang ada di depannya saat ini dengan tatapan bingung.

"Dimana Hiruzen-sensei?"

"Ujian chuunin akan segera dilakukan minggu depan, beliau sedang mengadakan rapat dengan beberapa Jounnin," Jiraiya mengangguk-angguk saja dan menoleh kearah Naruto setelah selesai menandatangani berkas untuk masuk ke dalam desa, namun tidak menemukan seseorangpun disana.

"Anak itu..." Jiraiya hanya bisa menghela nafas, masih ingat dengan apa yang diinginkan oleh Naruko sebelum mereka pergi ke Konoha.

{1}

"Menyembunyikan identitas sebagai seorang perempuan?"

Jiraiya menatap Hiruzen dengan tatapan bingung, seolah tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh mantan gurunya itu. Hiruzen mengangguk mengiyakan apa yang dikatakan oleh Jiraiya.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena menurutnya, ia akan diremehkan kalau menjadi seorang perempuan," Jiraiya sweatdrop mendengarnya. Ia yakin kalau semuanya melihat kemampuan anak itu, walaupun ia berusia 10 tahun ataupun anak perempuan mereka akan benar-benar bertekuk lutut padanya, "masih ada sisi kekanakan Kushina dalam dirinya..."

"Bagaimanapun ia masih anak-anak sensei, tentu saja..."

"Yah, biarkan ia melakukan apa yang ia mau. Dan aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menghilangkan kepolosannya Jiraiya, jadi—kalau ada pertanyaan-pertanyaan aneh seperti 'Jiji, apa itu sex' sekali lagi kau akan tahu akibatnya," Hiruzen tersenyum sambil menatap Jiraiya yang memalingkan wajahnya. Satu-satunya pelaku yang membuat Naruko menanyakan tentang hal itu.

"Bagaimana dengan bagian tubuhnya?"

"Henge miliknya memiliki tingkat S, apakah kau meragukan kalau ia akan ketahuan bahkan oleh Danzou?" Jiraiya menggeleng. Tentu, bahkan dengan sharingan sekalipun ataupun Byakugan akan susah untuk mengetahuinya, "baiklah, aku akan mengandalkanmu untuk menjaga Hime..."

{1}

"Team Kakashi yang beranggotakan dua orang semuanya lolos pada babak final. Lalu tim Gai juga, sementara Tim Kurenai, Hinata Hyuuga dikalahkan oleh Neji Hyuuga dan Tim Asuma, Akimichi Chouji dan Ino Yamanaka sudah kalah dan hanya tinggal Shikamaru Nara," semua instruktur ujian Chuunin menemui Hiruzen di ruangannya dan melaporkan hasil akhir.

"Baiklah, sebaiknya kalian bersiap untuk ujian Chuunin 1 minggu lagi. Aku akan—"

"Yo, jiji!" Naruko—atau sekarang bernama Naruto tampak melakukan shunshin dan muncul begitu saja di depan Hiruzen yang sedang melakukan apel pada semua Jounnin disana. Semua yang ada disana tampak cukup terkejut melihat bagaimana anak kecil itu muncul tanpa bisa dideteksi oleh mereka, "akhirnya aku menemukanmu!"

"Naruto, tidak seharusnya kau menggunakan itu," itu bukan Shunshin biasa, mungkin setingkat diatas Shunshin dan sedikit dibawa Hiraishin. Entah bagaimana, Naruto bisa mempelajari Hiraishin yang merupakan jutsu andalan dari ayahnya. Walaupun belum sempurna, namun itu cukup untuk menyamai ayahnya, "jantungku bisa melemah kalau kau tiba-tiba muncul."

"A—ah, maafkan aku jiji... Aku hanya tidak sabar bertemu denganmu dan—" Hiruzen tertawa pelan mendengar bagaimana Naruko terlihat panik dengan apa yang ia katakan. Menepuk kepala anak itu dengan pelan dan ia tersenyum, "jangan menakutiku seperti itu!"

"Maaf-maaf, kemana Jiraiya—kufikir tadi kau bersama dengannya?"

"Ero-jiji terlalu lama, aku segera datang saat merasakan chakra jiji di ruangan ini—eh? Ehm, maaf aku tidak tahu jiji sedang bekerja," Naruko tertawa dan menggaruk kepala belakangnya, "kalau begitu, aku tidak akan mengganggu, sampai jumpa nanti jiji!"

"Ah Naruto, aku sudah menyiapkan apartment untukmu di dekat tempat tinggal dan kantor Hokage. Kau bisa menanyakannya pada Jiraiya," anak itu hanya mengangguk cepat dan melakukan Shunshin keluar dari ruangan itu meninggalkan beberapa orang yang masih tidak mencerna apa yang terjadi.

"Maaf Sandaime-sama, siapa anak laki-laki,"—Hiruzen menahan tawa, sepertinya Naruko berhasil bahkan mengecoh Jounnin Konoha—,"yang datang tadi?"

"Aku tidak bisa memberitahukannya sekarang, mungkin setelah Ujian Chuunin ini kalian akan mengetahuinya."

Entah itu firasat, ataukah sesuatu yang sudah direncanakan oleh Hiruzen, semua tidak mengetahuinya.

{1}

"Ini monumen MIA?" Melihat kearah ukiran nama-nama disana, tampak nama ayah dan ibunya, juga nama-nama yang pernah ia dengar dari Hiruzen dan juga Jiraiya. Ia tidak pernah bertemu dengan siapapun kecuali Jiraiya dan juga Hiruzen, "orang-orang yang tewas saat perang dan ditambah dengan penyerangan Kyuubi..."

...

'_Maafkan aku..._' Meskipun ia tahu kalau ini bukan salahnya, tetapi tetap saja ia merasa apa yang terjadi pada mereka adalah salahnya.

Suara kunai yang bertabrakan dan suara langkah yang terdengar seperti berlari. Ia tahu persis apa yang dilakukan disana, dan tentu saja ia sangat tertarik melihatnya. Akan berbelok dan tampak melihat pada sebuah lapangan yang ada disana, dimana tiga orang sedang berlatih bersama. Pria berambut perak, pemuda berambut raven, dan anak perempuan berambut pink.

'_Sepertinya latihan yang menyenangkan, aku tidak pernah sama sekali bertarung dengan orang lain selain Hiru-jiji dan juga Ero-jiji,'_ Naruko mengintip dari balik pohon dan menatap semua yang ada disana, "apakah kalau aku tinggal disini aku akan bisa berlatih dengan mereka?"

Pria berambut perak itu tampak menoleh kearah dimana Naruto berada dan melemparkan kunai padanya.

"Kakashi-sensei, ada apa?!"

"Keluarlah," Kakashi tidak mendengar gadis berambut pink itu dan menatap kearah dimana Naruko bersembunyi sebelum beberapa saat kemudian anak itu keluar dengan kunai yang ia tangkap. Naruko yang menyamar menjadi seorang anak laki-laki dengan rambut panjang pirang dan diikat satu ke belakang dan rendah itu mendekati mereka.

"Siapa dia?"

"Maaf kalau aku mengganggu kalian, aku sedang melihat monument itu saat aku melihat kalian berlatih," jawabnya menunjuk monument MIA yang ada di belakang mereka.

"Kami tidak pernah melihatmu di Konoha sebelumnya, kau pendatang?"

"Ah begitulah, baru saja aku sampai di Konoha," Naruko menoleh pada saat Kakashi menatapnya seolah menyadari sesuatu. Walaupun belum memperkenalkan diri, ia sudah tahu pria yang berambut perak itu. Copy ninja dari Konoha—Hatake Kakashi yang merupakan salah satu murid ayahnya juga.

"Namaku adalah Haruno Sakura dan mereka adalah Hatake Kakashi dan juga Uchiha Sasuke, siapa namamu?"

"Naruto, namaku adalah Uzumaki Naruto!" dan nama yang disebutkan oleh Naruko tampak membuat Kakashi sedikit tersentak. Ah benar juga tidak mungkin murid kesayangan ayahnya sampai tidak tahu kalau sang guru akan memiliki anak, "hei, bolehkan aku berlatih dengan kalian?"

"Eh? Tetapi," Sakura melihat Naruto yang memang tidak memiliki Hitai Ate karena tidak pernah melalui test untuk memasuki tahap Gennin, Chuunin, dan juga Jounnin walaupun kemampuannya diatas itu semua, "kau shinobi?"

"Secara resmi tidak, aku tidak memakai hitai ate kau lihat," Naruto menunjukkan dahi dan tubuhnya yang tidak menggunakan benda itu sama sekali, "makanya, bagaimana kalau latihan fisik saja?"

"Tetapi—"

"Ayolah, aku benar-benar tertarik untuk berlatih dengan kalian. Aku tidak pernah berlatih sekali dengan jiji," Naruko tidak sama sekali mencoba untuk membuat mereka terpengaruh oleh senyuman polosnya. Senyuman itu begitu saja keluar, itu adalah senyuman alaminya.

"Baiklah," dan mereka menjawab serentak, entah kenapa wajah mereka semua memerah dan memalingkannya dari anak laki-laki yang sebenarnya perempuan itu.

"Ah, tetapi kalau tidak bisa menahannya—kalian boleh menggunakan ninjutsu untuk membalas atau menahannya…"

{1}

"_Hime baru saja keluar dari kantorku beberapa saat yang lalu…"_

Jiraiya yang berjalan dari kantor Hokage tampak menghela nafas. Gerakannya benar-benar menyamai ayahnya yang dijuluki Yellow Flash Konoha—ia jadi bingung apakah anak perempuan itu benar-benar berusia 13 tahun atau tidak.

"Dimana dia berada kira-kira… di patung ayahnya tidak ada, dan—" melihat pada bukit yang menuju ke monument KIA, satu tempat yang selalu ditanyakan olehnya saat sedang mempelajari sejarah Konoha bersama dengannya dan Hiruzen, "kenapa tidak terfikirkan olehku…"

Ia berjalan mendekati tempat itu, namun saat ia melihat apa yang ada di depannya, tentu saja ia cukup terkejut. Naruko atau yang sekarang bernama Naruto berdiri dimana Kakashi, Sasuke, dan juga Sakura tumbang dengan luka di tubuh mereka.

"Ma—maafkan aku, aku terlalu bersemangat…"

"Bagaimana kau—" Sasuke menatap Naruto tajam membuatnya sedikit tersentak namun tidak menunjukkan rasa takut.

"Oi, gaki!" Suara itu tampak membuat semua orang menoleh dan menemukan Jiraiya yang melambaikan tangannya saja. Jarang berada di Konoha membuat Jiraiya tidak begitu dikenal wajahnya dan hanya Kakashi serta Naruto yang mengenalnya, "oh Kakashi!"

"Sudah lama tidak melihat anda Jiraiya-sama," nah, kalau namanya tentu membuat Sakura dan Sasuke membulatkan matanya, terkejut dengan siapa yang ada di depannya, "apa yang membawa anda kemari?"

"Menjemput anak ini,"—menepuk kepala Naruto—, "dan melanjutkan risetku~"

"Aku menunggu buku lanjutan dari anda Jiraiya-sama..." Kakashi tersenyum lebar, ia menghormati Jiraiya bukan hanya karena ia Sannin Konoha, tetapi tentu karena ia adalah penerbit buku yang ia gemari, "jadi, anda kenal dengan anak ini?"

"Begitulah, aku kembali ke Konoha untuk mengantarkannya. Ah, aku harus pergi—" Jiraiya melihat kearah langit di atasnya yang sudah menunjukkan cukup sore, "baiklah, maaf kalau anak ini merepotkan. Aku akan membawanya pulang."

{1}

"Ujian Chuunin!" Naruto tampak menatap kearah arena yang terlihat dari tempat duduk Hokage. Dimana anak laki-laki (yang sebenarnya perempuan) itu tampak sangat bersemangat dan menatapnya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca, "kau benar-benar tahu apa yang kuinginkan jiji…"

"Tentu, kau selalu bersemangat saat aku menceritakan tentang ujian Chuunin. Jadi, duduklah sekarang," Hiruzen yang sudah duduk di kursi Hokage tampak tertawa dan menunjuk pada kursi yang ada di samping kanannya, yang disiapkan untuk anak itu—walaupun diberikan tatapan aneh oleh para Jounnin dan Chuunin yang membantu persiapan. Sementara di samping kirinya tampak Kazekage yang duduk tenang sambil melirik pada Hiruzen dan Naruto.

"Apakah itu adalah cucumu Hokage-sama?"

"Tidak, tetapi ia sudah kuanggap cucuku sendiri. Maaf kalau itu mengganggumu Kazekage-sama…"

"Tidak sama sekali, lagipula aku menyukai anak yang bersemangat—" Naruto menoleh pada pria itu yang tampak menyeringai dibalik kain yang menutupi mulutnya. Ia tahu, walaupun ia tidak melihatnya. Ia memegang erat jubah Hokage Hiruzen, seolah jika ia melepaskannya akan terjadi hal buruk pada sang Hokage.

"Ada apa Hime?"

"Sudah kukatakan untuk tidak memanggilku seperti itu jiji!"

"Maaf, tetapi panggilan itu menurutku sangat cocok untukmu," Naruto hanya menghela nafas mendengarnya. Asalkan tidak sama sekali terdengar oleh orang selain Jiraiya dan juga Hiruzen ia tidak akan protes.

"Berhati-hatilah dengannya jiji…"

Hiruzen tampak menatap Naruto yang menatap sang Kazekage dengan tatapan waspada. Dan ia hanya mengangguk, mengerti kalau insting Naruto yang mengatakan hal itu. Berharap kalau itu hanyalah sebuah pemikiran yang salah.

Tidak akan ada yang terjadi…

{1}

"Lepaskan aku!"

"Sandaime-sama menyuruh kami untuk tidak membiarkanmu mendekat, kami tidak bisa melakukan itu—" Naruto hanya bisa melihat dari jarak yang cukup dekat, bagaimana Kekkai yang terbentuk itu berwarna keunguan. Dimana beberapa saat yang lalu Hiruzen tampak terjebak disana dengan Kazekage yang ternyata penyamaran dari muridnya.

"Aku melihat orang itu membangkitkan Shodaime dan juga Nidaime, kalau sampai ia juga membangkitkan Yondaime," Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia tahu bagaimana sepak terjang dari ayahnya selama masih hidup. Ditambah dengan Orochimaru mantan murid Hiruzen, apalagi dengan Shodaime dan juga Nidaime, Hiruzen tidak akan menang.

Chakra Hiruzen tampak sedikit demi sedikit memudar, ia tahu hal itu—ia bisa merasakannya.

"**Che, lepaskan aku sekarang juga…**" suara yang dalam dan juga sangat datar itu terdengar dari Naruto saat ia menoleh dan menatap beberapa ANBU yang menahannya dengan pupil berwarna merah. Dan tanpa sadar karena tekanan dari tatapannya, ANBU yang memegangnya tampak melepaskan pegangan itu dan Naruto segera mendekati kekkai itu.

"Jiji!" ia memegang kekkai itu seolah mencoba untuk menganalisa apa yang ada didepannya, "pasti ada yang menjaga Kekkai ini agar tetap utuh. Tetapi siapa…"

Sebelum ia bisa melihat siapa, tampak chakra besar yang ia rasakan. Ia tahu apa yang dilakukan, dan saat ia melihat sebuah siluet dari makhluk yang berwarna keunguan, ia tahu apa itu. Ia mengetahui semua jutsu yang ada di dalam buku—dan itu adalah satu jutsu yang tidak pernah ia ingin lihat.

Shiki Fujin…

'_Ayahmu menggunakan Shiki Fujin untuk mengunci Kyuubi dalam tubuhmu. Ia tewas karena menggunakannya…'_

'_Tidak…_' ia bisa melihat bagaimana makhluk itu berada diantara pepohonan yang tumbuh karena jurus dari Shodaime itu, "hentikan jiji!"

Namun ia tahu kalau jutsu itu tidak akan mungkin bisa dihentikan saat Shinigami sudah muncul untuk mengunci mangsanya. Dan saat makhluk itu menghilang bersama dengan kekkai yang menyelubungi tempat itu dan kepergian seseorang yang dibantu beberapa orang, ia tahu kalau yang tertinggal disana—

"Jiji!"

—hanyalah tubuh dari seorang Sandaime yang sudah tidak bernyawa.

{1}

Kabar kematian dari sang Sandaime Hokage menyebar dengan cepat seolah sebuah api yang menyala dalam lautan minyak. Begitu juga pada Jiraiya yang pada saat kejadian tidak berada di Konoha. Ia segera kembali dan menuju ke Rumah sakit dimana Naruto yang sepertinya cukup shock dirawat disana.

"Bagaimana keadaan anak itu?"

"Tidak ada luka serius, tetapi—ia mengalami sedikit guncangan. Ia tidak menyentuh makanan sejak saat itu—" sudah 3 hari lamanya? Kalau saja Kyuubi tidak dalam tubuhnya mungkin Naruto benar-benar akan sakit saat ini.

Setelah berterima kasih pada sang Iryo-nin, tentu saja Jiraiya segera bergegas ke kamar dimana Naruto dirawat. Membuka pintu dan menemukan Naruto yang duduk di tempat tidur dan menerawang pada jendela di sampingnya.

…

"Kenapa jiji harus menggunakan jutsu itu? Dan meninggalkanku seperti otou-san dan okaa-san…?" Jiraiya tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu, "kenapa Nidaime-sama harus membuat jutsu seperti itu? Kalau saja tidak ada—mungkin…"

"Kau tidak akan berada disini Hime," Jiraiya menatap Naruto dengan tatapan serius, "ayahmu, ibumu, kau, dan semuanya akan tewas karena tidak aka nada yang mengunci Kyuubi. Hiruzen-sensei menggunakan itu untuk melindungi desa. Karena ia mencintai desa ini sama seperti ia menyayangimu…"

"Apakah tidak ada cara lainnya?"

"Apakah Hiru-jiji yang kau kenal pernah melakukan sesuatu tanpa memikirkan resikonya?" Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, "kalau begitu, ia pasti tidak menemukan cara untuk melakukan hal lainnya selain menggunakan jutsu itu."

"Aku bisa membantunya mengalahkan orang itu," tentu, Jiraiya juga percaya kalau Naruto bisa melakukannya. Seseorang bahkan yang baru berusia 13 tahun kurang sudah mendapatkan pengakuan dari seorang Hokage.

"Kau tahu kalau Orochimaru adalah mantan murid Hiruzen-sensei sama sepertiku. Sensei sudah sekali melepaskannya, dan ia hanya merasa bertanggung jawab dengan apa yang terjadi saat itu," Jiraiya menepuk kepala Naruto, "sudahlah, bagaimana kalau kuajak ke Ichiraku Ramen?"

…

"Tidak, aku akan ada di patung otou-san…"

Dan dengan begitu Naruto segera melakukan Shunshin dan menghilang dari hadapan Jiraiya yang menghela nafas. Ia baru saja akan kembali keluar saat tiba-tiba salah satu ANBU muncul sambil menunduk padanya.

"Ada apa?"

"Sandaime-sama menitipkan surat ini pada kami. Kalau saja terjadi sesuatu padanya saat ujian Chuunin berlangsung," Jiraiya mengambil surat yang diulurkan padanya. Bingung apa yang dituliskan oleh sang guru namun tentu yang bisa ia lakukan membuka dan melihat isinya.

'_Aku mencurigai sesuatu akan terjadi saat ujian Chuunin berlangsung._

_._

_Ada yang aneh dengan keadaan Kazekage, dan aku merasakan firasat buruk tentang apa yang akan terjadi. Dan jika surat ini sampai ke tanganmu, itu artinya aku sudah tewas entah karena apa. Aku tahu kalau aku tidak akan punya kesempatan untuk mengatakan keputusanku ini—dan aku yakin kalau kau akan mengatakan kalau aku terlalu terburu-buru._

_._

_Jika aku tewas, aku tahu kalau kau—orang yang paling kupercaya untuk menjadi penerusku tidak akan mau melakukan itu. Maka, aku memutuskan untuk menunjuk seseorang yang juga paling kupercaya untuk meneruskan pekerjaanku._

Siapa? Kakashi, ataukah Tsunade?

'_Dia adalah—'_

{1}

"Maaf jiji, aku tidak menghadiri pemakamanmu. Tetapi aku hanya tidak ingin percaya kalau kau akan meninggalkanku sama seperti yang dilakukan oleh otou-san dan okaa-san," Naruto menatap pada patung yang ada di samping ayahnya, "aku tidak pernah mengerti bagaimana perasaan ingin melindungi yang kau rasakan. Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana kau memberikan rasa cintamu pada orang sebanyak ini."

…

"Yang selama ini kurasakan—rasa cinta dan juga rasa sayang dan ingin melindungi…mungkin aku hanya merasakannya saat aku bersama denganmu dan Ero-jiji," Naruto tertawa dan menggaruk kepala belakangnya, "kau mengatakan kalau menjadi Hokage adalah menjadi seseorang yang mencintai desa."

Berbaring diatas patung ayahnya dan menutup matanya.

"Kalau aku menjadi Hokage—apakah aku akan merasakannya juga?" merasakan hembusan di atas kepalanya, "mungkin, namun aku juga tidak yakin."

"Kalau ayahmu bisa, kenapa kau pesimis mengatakan tidak bisa Hime?" suara itu membuatnya menoleh dan menemukan Jiraiya yang tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya, "angin hari ini cukup kencang, kau bisa sakit."

"Aku tidak apa-apa, dan aku bukan pesimis—otou-san memiliki banyak teman saat kecil dan memilikimu serta okaa-san. Dan sekarang ini, aku hanya memilikimu," Jiraiya duduk dan menepuk kepala Naruto, "perasaan itu berkurang. Dan aku tidak yakin kalau aku menjadi Hokage aku akan bisa merasakan hal yang sama seperti otou-san dan juga Hiru-jiji…"

"Bagaimana kalau kau menunjukkannya Hime?"

…

"Eh?"

{1}

"Aku memilih Kakashi Hatake sebagai kandidat dari Hokage selanjutnya."

"Kufikir lebih baik juga Danzou yang menggantikannya—" semua ketua klan tampak menatap dengan alis terangkat saat Homura mengusulkan Danzou sebagai Godaime Hokage, "ia memiliki talent dan juga memiliki pengalaman yang lebih banyak. Ia cocok sebagai Hokage selanjutnya."

"Aku lebih memilih Jiraiya-sama…" Shikaku memangku kepalanya.

"Aku setuju dengan Shikaku." Dan diikuti beberapa anggukan lagi.

"Tidak, aku tidak mau melakukannya," suara itu membuat semuanya menoleh dan menemukan Jiraiya yang tersenyum dan menatap mereka semua, "lagipula keputusan kalian akan kalah dari apa yang menjadi keputusan Sandaime bukan?"

"Ia sudah tewas, kami yang memiliki hak untuk memilih Hokage selanjutnya."

"Tidak, karena ia meninggalkan wasiat tentang penerusnya selanjutnya," Jiraiya tampak melemparkan surat yang ia dapatkan tadi pada Hiashi yang berada paling dekat dengannya, "semuanya tercantum disana, alasan dan juga sebuah nama."

Semuanya menunggu bagaimana Hiashi menyelesaikan itu. Alisnya berkerut dan matanya sedikit membulat sebelum menoleh pada Jiraiya.

"Ia meminta untuk memberikan kepercayaan sebagai seorang Godaime Hokage pada seseorang bernama Uzumaki Naruto?"

"Uzumaki? Kukira Uzumaki terakhir yang diketahui hanyalah Uzumaki Kushina, Jinchuuriki setelah Uzumaki Mito."

"Kenyataannya Hiruzen-sensei dan aku menyembunyikan satu orang Uzumaki lagi selama beberapa tahun ini. Dan kukira Hiashi-sama sudah membaca alasan yang diinginkan oleh Sandaime-sama dan bukti tertulis." Semuanya menoleh pada Sandaime untuk meminta penjelasan.

"Ya, tetapi—ia mengerti semua masalah desa karena Hiruzen mengatakannya, lalu list jutsu yang kau berikan rasanya tidak mungkin…"

"Bagaimana kalau kau mencoba untuk membuktikannya pada orangnya sendiri?" Jiraiya menoleh pada belakangnya saat Naruto yang memakai hoodie hitam saat itu berjalan ke samping Jiraiya dan semua tatapan langsung mengarah padanya.

"Siapa anak itu?"

…

"Perkenalkan, namaku adalah Uzumaki Naruto—dan tahun ini usiaku adalah 13 tahun…"

Dan dengan segera keheningan melanda tempat itu saat mendapati kenyataan kalau kandidat yang dipilih langsung oleh Hiruzen adalah seorang anak laki-laki berusia kurang dari 13 tahun.

"Apakah ini adalah lelucon? Aku tidak mungkin percaya kalau anak itu menguasai 20 jutsu level S, lalu 35 jutsu level A, dan juga puluhan jutsu level B hingga E," semuanya tampak mengerti kenapa Hiashi terlihat terkejut. Bahkan untuk mereka, rekor jutsu itu adalah mustahil untuk didapatkan.

"Aku memang bisa melakukannya…"

"Ia bisa melakukan Hiraishin dan juga Rasengan walaupun tidak sempurna," jawab Jiraiya menepuk pundak Naruto dan menatap kearah semua orang disana yang tentu saja tidak percaya dua jutsu andalan Yondaime Hokage itu bisa dilakukan anak seusianya, "kau bisa menunjukkannya?"

"Ya," Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah kunai—hanya kunai biasa namun memiliki segel yang hampir sama dengan kunai ayahnya di pegangannya. Melemparnya dengan segera sebelum ia menghilang dan muncul di kunai yang berjarak cukup jauh untuk muncul begitu saja dengan Shunshin. Semuanya tampak memucat—bahkan anak itu bukan seorang Shinobi, "kunai milik Yondaime memiliki berat yang lebih besar karena terbuat dari bahan yang menyerap chakra. Ini hanyalah kunai biasa, kalau aku menggunakan kunai cabang tiga Yondaime aku bisa melakukannya lebih cepat."

...

"Apakah kau pernah mendapatkan pelajaran resmi dan gelar ninja resmi?"

"Tidak, Jiji dan Ero-jiji yang mengajariku selama 12 tahun ini."

"Kukira apapun yang menjadi keputusan adalah mutlak di tangan Hokage, dan kau tidak bisa membatalkannya..."

"Daripada harus menghancurkan desa, aku lebih baik menentang hukum itu," beberapa orang tampak hanya mengangguk dan Jiraiya memegang lengan Naruto sangat protektif. Ia tahu kalau akan terjadi penolakan seperti ini, "dasar bodoh, apa yang dilakukan Hiruzen hingga berfikir anak ini bisa melindungi desa..."

"Ia bisa membunuh kita semua kau tahu..."

"**Berhentikan menjelek-jelekkan Jiji, aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian melakukan itu,**" suara dan nada itu tampak sekali lagi terdengar. Dan saat mereka menatap Naruto yang mendeathglare mereka, rasanya seperti menatap sang Yondaime yang sedang marah. Aura yang tidak akan pernah dimiliki oleh seorang anak berusia 13 tahun, "aku akan menjadi Hokage, dan aku akan membuktikan kalau kalian salah!"

Naruto menggembungkan pipinya kesal dan menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada. Membuat semua orang yang ada disana kembali sweatdrop karena perubahan yang diberikan Naruto.

"Aku setuju," semuanya menoleh saat mendengar itu dari Danzou. Satu orang yang tidak pernah disangka akan setuju dengan keputusan ini mengingat Danzou yang menginginkan posisi itu, "lagipula, anak ini bukan anak sembarangan."

"Apa maksudmu Danzou?"

"Ia adalah Jinchuuriki bukan?"

{1}

Ia bisa mendengar beberapa argumen dan juga beberapa yang tampak tidak setuju. Naruto pada akhirnya disuruh untuk meninggalkan ruangan rapat untuk mereka membahas keputusannya. Duduk di depan kantor Hokage, tampak hanya menghela nafas dan menunduk.

'_Kenapa jiji memintaku yang bukan shinobi Konoha untuk menjadi Hokage? Maksudku, aku masih 13 tahun dan tidak akan ada yang percaya denganku..._' Ia bahkan tidak sadar saat seseorang tampak menatapnya dari jauh dan berjalan mendekat. Dan saat ia menoleh karena bayangan yang ada di dekatnya, ia bisa melihat pemuda berambut raven yang ada di dekat monumen tadi berada di dekatnya.

"Ah, Uchiha-san benar?"

"Hn," duduk di samping Naruto yang tampak bergeser sedikit, "sedang apa kau disini?"

"Menunggu Jiraiya-jiji untuk datang..."

"Oh, apakah kau akan menjadi shinobi?" Naruto menoleh pada Sasuke. Shinobi, tidak terlalu salah karena ia mungkin akan menjadi Hokage yang merupakan Shinobi.

"Semacam itu... Kenapa?"

"Kelompok kami baru berjumlah dua orang sementara yang lainnya berjumlah tiga orang," jeda sejenak dan menutup matanya, "mungkin kita akan menjadi rekan satu tim?"

"Mungkin, karena aku juga tidak yakin dengan itu. Memang kalau aku berada di kelompok yang sama denganmu kenapa?"

"Kau kuat, bahkan tanpa menggunakan ninjutsu," Naruto jadi ingat bagaimana ia berlatih bersama dengan Sasuke, Sakura, dan Kakashi, "aku ingin berlatih denganmu lagi agar menjadi kuat. Kalau seperti itu, mungkin saja aku bisa mengalahkan kakakku..."

Naruto terdiam sejenak, tampak memikirkan nama Uchiha Sasuke hingga ia sadar akan nama itu. Satu-satunya yang selamat saat pembantaian klan Uchiha ketika usianya 7 tahun. Yang sebenarnya adalah misi yang diberikan anggota Council pada Itachi.

...

'_Tunggu, kalau jiji tewas tidak akan ada yang bisa melindunginya...'_

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Ah ya," mengangguk dengan segera dan menatap Sasuke. Ia tidak mungkin mengatakan tentang Itachi padanya sekarang, "kekuatan bukan segalanya kau tahu. Mungkin seharusnya kau melihat dari sisi lain, dimana tidak semuanya adalah tentang kekuatan."

Sasuke terdiam saat melihat Naruto yang tersenyum padanya. Mulutnya terbuka dan akan mengatakan sesuatu pada Naruto saat dari arah lantai dua tampak Jiraiya yang berteriak memanggil Naruto.

"Ah jiji, sampai jumpa Uchiha-san..."

{1}

"Kami sudah memutuskan kalau kau akan menjadi seorang Hokage. Namun dengan pengawasan dari Jiraiya dan juga ANBU ROOT selama beberapa bulan," Koharu yang pertama kalinya membuka pembicaraan dan menatap Naruto yang hanya diam saja, "kalau selama itu kau dianggap tidak kompeten, kau akan digantikan dengan Danzou..."

...

"Satu hal yang kutanyakan," Inoichi tampak menatap anak laki-laki yang seusia dengan anak perempuannya, "ini memang keputusan dari Sandaime-sama dan sepertinya kau mengiyakan karena itu adalah perintahnya. Tetapi, bagaimana dengan pendapatmu sendiri? Kau ingin menjadi Hokage? Karena pangkat itu bukanlah hanya sebuah pangkat tanpa beban yang berat."

"Ya, dengan kemampuan Hiraishi dan Rasengan yang bahkan belum sempurnapun kau bisa memilih tingkatan yang kau inginkan selain Hokage." Chouza menambahkan apa yang dikatakan Inoichi. Namun Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Jiji percaya kalau aku akan menjadi penerusnya. Aku akan membuktikan padanya kalau keputusannya benar, dan akan menghilangkan keraguan kalian," kembali dengan aura yang dewasa dari dalam tubuhnya, yang seolah menunjukkan kalau ia bukanlah seorang anak laki-laki yang berusia 13 tahun, "aku akan menjadi Hokage."

"Akan banyak yang menentang, karena usiamu. Statusmu sebagai seorang Jinchuuriki tentu akan kami sembunyikan..."

"Aku sudah yakin, aku akan melakukannya Nara-san..."

...

"Baiklah, tetapi—memang kau harus melaksanakan tugasmu sebagai seorang Hokage," menghela nafas dan menutup matanya, Homura yang sekarang berbicara, "tetapi kami mendengar kalau kau belum pernah melakukan pekerjaan tim sebelum ini. Dan itu akan menjadi sedikit masalah. Karena itu, kami ingin kau juga masuk dalam kelompok Gennin untuk melatih kerja sama timmu. Selain ujian Chuunin, kau akan ikut bersama dengan mereka."

Naruto hanya mengangguk sekali lagi.

"Baiklah, kami akan memanggil tim yang akan kami tunjuk nanti. Jiraiya akan memberikan jaket jounnin padamu, dan jubah Hokage sementara sampai kami benar-benar mengukur badanmu," karena memang tubuh Naruto terbilang kecil, bahkan daripada Sandaime.

"Baiklah..."

{1}

"Kenapa Jiraiya-sama memanggil kita Kakashi-sensei?"

Sakura tampak berjalan bersama dengan Kakashi dan Sasuke menuju ke bangunan kantor Hokage tepatnya ke ruangan Hokage. Kakashi sendiri tidak mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dan hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. Sasuke? Diam.

'_—kekuatan bukan segalanya kau tahu. Mungkin seharusnya kau melihat dari sisi lain, dimana tidak semuanya adalah tentang kekuatan._'

Perkataan Naruto sepertinya masih menjadi fikirannya. Dan saat ia sadar, mereka tampak berada di depan ruangan hokage. Kakashi mengetuk pintu sejenak sampai suara dari dalam yang samar terdengar itu menjawab. Bukan suara Jiraiya, namun seolah mereka pernah mendengarnya.

"Jiraiya-sama, kami datang sesuai perintah..."

"Ah, masuklah Kakashi, kami sudah menunggumu," Jiraiya tampak berada di samping meja kerja yang penuh dengan tumpukan kertas. Sementara di sampingnya tampak pemuda berambut kuning yang menompang kepalanya dengan sebelah tangan, "Hi—Naruto, kau harus berhenti untuk terlalu konsentrasi hingga tidak memperdulikan sekelilingmu."

Memukul kepalanya dengan sebelah tangan, Naruto hanya menggerutu pelan dan memegangi kepalanya.

"Tidak perlu memukulku bukan Jiji?" Menoleh pada Kakashi, Sakura, dan Sasuke yang berada di depannya, "maaf, aku harus membaca hampir semua laporan disini secepatnya."

"Tetapi bukankah laporan itu harusnya bersifat rahasia dan hanya Hokage yang mengetahuinya Naruto?" Sakura menatap pada Naruto yang menggaruk dagunya dan tampak sedikit gugup. Menatap pada Jiraiya dan memintanya untuk membantu menjelaskan.

"Mungkin kalian akan banyak bertanya terutama kau Kakashi," tentu saja, Naruto bukanlah satu nama yang tidak familiar di telinga Kakashi. Namun, yang ia ketahui pemilik namanya adalah seorang perempuan bukan laki-laki, "tetapi sekarang yang bisa kukatakan pada kalian hanyalah dua hal."

...

"Ia adalah rekan ketiga dari tim tujuh kalian, dan mulai minggu depan ia akan resmi menjadi seorang Godaime Hokage."

{To be Continue}

Oke, ada yang baca versi Inggrisnya?

Banyak perbedaan disini, tetapi inti cerita tentu saja sama selain perbedaan kalau yang ada di sini adalah Fem!Naru yang nyamar jadi Male!Naru.

Disini ReversedHarem!Fem!Naru ^^ tapi pairing akhirnya terserah pembaca :3

.

Inti cerita disini adalah Naruto sebagai ninja jenius yang diajarkan Politik, Sosial, ekonomi dan segala tentang desa bahkan negara Hi no Kuni dan juga yang lainnya, serta jutsu-jutsu yang diketahui Hiruzen dan Jiraiya.

.

Karena adanya ancaman dari Kumogakure dan takut kalau orang-orang Konoha yang mengetahui kalau ia adalah Jinchuuriki Kyuubi melampiaskan kebenciannya pada Naruto, pada akhirnya mereka berdua menyembunyikan keberadaan Naruto. Sampai saat ujian Chuunin Orochimau membajak dan membunuh Hiruzen, ternyata Hiruzen sudah kasih surat dengan tanda tangan dia, kalau dia bakal kasih jabatan Hokage pada Naruto walaupun usianya baru 13 tahun.

.

Yah, pokoknya ini bakal isinya cerita tentang gimana Naruto yang ditentang sama orang-orang buat jadi Hokage bisa ngebuktiin kalau dia juga bisa jadi Hokage yang baik :D

.

Dimohon RnRnya ya :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Chamcha **{ Oke maaf sudah menunggu lama ^_^ }

**mi-chan **{ maaf ya ini sudah update tapi :) }

**pecinta narut **{ ini sudah lanjut ^^ }

**nana-chuu **{ makasih ^^ inti cerita bakal kelihatan di chap selanjutnya sekaligus slight pairing pertama dan kayakya yang paling sering :D SasuNaru. Iya, rambut Naruto kaya Itachi gitu :3 }

**heztynha uzumaki **{ oke ^^ }

**koruseko nekomata deita **{ eh? Dan oke, sudah lanjut ^^ }

**guest I **{ hahaha seharusnya memang gitu yang mereka lakuin tuh =3= Naruto itu sifatnya jadi Dewasa kalau dia lagi Hokage mode, atau lagi serius gitu :3 oke ^^ makasih dukungannya dan maaf lama :) }

**eruna **{ oke ^^ }

**Hyuuga Ara ET **{ Oke :) }

**Hanazawa kay **{ oke ^^ }

**Yamaguchi Akane **{ salam kenal ^^ kan belum diremehin :( tapi sudah dibuat kok battle singkat Kakashi sama Naruko :) dia bakal ikut kalau misi, pakai kagebunshin gitu ^^ soalnya dia juga masuk tim tujuh bukan selamanya :D dan dia taat sama peraturan di teori loh, kalau memang dia masuk tim gennin ya harus ngikut harus ambil misi yang gampang-gampang, tapi nanti dikasih misi yang di jembatan itu :) dia kan masih dibantuin sama Jiraiya.

Intinya, Naruto itu kan belajarnya dari teori, jadi dia ga bisa egois mau menangnya sendiri sampe mau minta misi sendiri yang dia mau. Yah, dia harus ikutin aturan deh :/ }

**Guest **{ SasuNaru? Oke, tapi ntar ada slight pairing lainnya ya :D nasib Sasuke kenapa? }

**Uzumaki **{ makasih ^^ maaf lama :) }

**HyuNami NaruNata **{ oke, ini sudah dilanjut ^^ }

**Namikaze yondaime **{ salam kenal ^^ boleh aja kok panggil apa aja :) mulai aksi? Chap ini sudah mulai walaupun dikit ^^ }

**Luca Marvell **{ Gaara nanti kalau test Chuunin yang hokagenya Naruto ^^ ada kok GaaFem!Naru XD }

{ Hahaha semoga jadi cerita yang baru XD ini sudah update :) }

** .94 **{ maaf ya kalau ga suka Fem!Naru :) }

**NuruHime-chan19 **{ makasih ^^ silahkan lihat reaksinya ^^ }

**Monkey D nico **{ oke ^^ }

**Umi **{ maaf lama :) }

**Drak Yagami **{ lanjut oke :3 }

**Renji **{ masih lama kali XD }

**Puchan **{ makasih ya ^^ Sasuke? Naru dong :3 #plak }

**Azura Al-Rin **{ lebih mirip sama Itachi daripada versi cewenya :3 masalah misi silahkan lihat jawaban Yamaguchi :D }

**AN Narra **{ oke ^^ }

**Mitsuka sakurai **{ oke ^^ }

**Cibuy999 **{ oke :D }

**Yami Raito **{ Oke :D }

**Black Market **{ makasih ^^ }

**Watanabe nia chan **{ tehe, makasih ya :D }

**Tsunayoshi Yuzuru **{ Hm… Naruto itu sudah sekuat sebelum dia bisa ngendaliin chakra Kyuubi. Ditambah sama jurus Hiraishin :D Kazekage di Canon kan Orochimaru yang lagi nyamar ^_^ Chuunin kan sudah dimulai itu Cuma di skip kok O_o pas chap 1 itu chuuninnya sudah sampe babak final yang battle2an itu loh. Naruto sih ga ikut :/ Cuma jadi penonton makanya dia duduk di samping Sandaime. }

**Yasashi-kun **{ makasih ^^ }

**NamikazeKevinnn **{ Makasih XD Danzou masih jahat :( }

{ sudah :D }

**Yua **{ Sip ^^ }

**Ayon R Sragi **{ oke :) }

**Fajar Jabrik **{ makasih ^^ }

**Our Innocent Hokage**

(Twisted!Fic Our Young Hokage)

Rated : T

Genre : Friendship/Humor

Pairing : AllxFem!Naru, Fem!NaruxUndecided

Warning : Fem!Naru, VeryStrong!Naru, AntiSocial!Naru, Good!Kyuubi.

.

Summary : Uzumaki Naruko adalah ninja jenius yang dilatih oleh Hiruzen dan Jiraiya selama 12 tahun dan disembunyikan keberadaannya karena statusnya sebagai Jinchuuriki Kyuubi dan anak dari Yondaime Hokage. Hingga saat usianya akan beranjak 13 tahun, ia kembali ke Konoha dengan penyamaran sebagai laki-laki. Bagaimana jika saat ujian Chuunin berlangsung Hiruzen meninggal dan memberikan wasiat untuk menjadikan Naruto sebagai Hokage kelima? Dalam usia 13 tahun dan tidak pernah menjadi seorang Gennin, Chuunin, dan Jounnin?

.

Apakah Naruto bisa membuktikan kalau ia bisa menjadi Hokage yang terbaik?

.

Note : Ujian Chuunin yang diadakan saat Hiruzen tewas di cerita ini tidak terdapat Gaara dan hanya Rookie 11 selain Naruto dan ditambah Sasuke.

.

Chap. 2, Before the Disaster

.

Hening berkepanjangan.

Sasuke, Sakura, bahkan Kakashi tampak menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung dan kaget. Yang ada dihadapannya, pemuda yang bahkan tampak lebih kecil darinya akan menjadi Godaime Hokage? Menggantikan Sandaime Hokage, dan menjadi anggota tim mereka yang terakhir.

"Maaf Jiraiya-sama, tetapi bagaimana mungkin kami mendapatkan seorang anak yang bahkan...menjadi seeorang Hokage," sebenarnya Kakashi juga bingung karena anak seusia muridnya bisa menjadi Hokage. Bahkan ia dan Itachi saja tidak bisa saat berada diusia yang sama.

"Hiruzen-sensei memintanya untuk menjadi Hokage. Dan karena sebelum ini ia belum pernah bertemu dengan orang lain, para anggota council ingin memasukkannya ke kelompok Genninmu," Jiraiya tampak menepuk kepala Naruto, "walaupun ia Hokage, sebaiknya jangan memperlakukannya berbeda. Ia masih kecil..."

"Jangan menganggapku anak kecil Ero-jiji," Naruto benar-benar kesal dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Jiraiya yang memperlakukannya seperti itu, "yah, tetapi mohon bantuannya Hatake-sensei, Uchiha-san, Haruno-san..."

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan misi-misi yang kami jalankan?"

"Aku akan membantu kalian, tetapi akan sedikit susah karena aku tidak pernah bertarung dengan seseorang sebelumnya," karena yang ada di fikiran Naruto saat itu, misi adalah pertarungan. Terlalu jauh, memang ada beberapa misi seperti itu namun tidak semuanya.

"Yang namanya misi itu bukan hanya membunuh atau bertarung dengan seseorang gaki. Mereka baru tingkat Gennin, dan kau pernah membacanya di buku bukan?"

"Ya, biasanya misi yang didapatkan oleh Gennin hanya di dalam desa ataupun hanya mengantarkan seseorang," Naruto mengangguk sambil menatap Jiraiya yang memberikan penjelasan padanya. Terkadang Jiraiya benar-benar merasa sedikit bersalah karena membuat Naruto menjadi lebih dewasa dari sebelumnya. Menatap pada Kakashi yang masih bingung dengan keadaan di depannya, "begitulah, ia hanya mendapatkannya dari teori ataupun jutsu-jutsuku. Jadi, aku ingin kau mendidiknya Kakashi."

"Ah, baiklah Jiraiya-sama..."

"Kau juga harus membedakan saat kau berada di misi dengan Kakashi dan juga menjalankan tugas sebagai Hokage. Tenang saja, test ini hanya untuk beberapa bulan," Naruto hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu, mungkin besok kau bisa ikut dengan kami Hokage-sa—"

"Karena Hatake-san adalah senseiku mulai besok, bisakah kalau kau tidak memanggilku Hokage? Rasanya sedikit aneh—" tertawa pelan dan menggaruk kepala belakangnya. Sedikit tersipu saat mengatakan hal itu.

"Kau juga harusnya tidak mengatakan nama keluarga mereka kalau kau ingin akrab dengan kami Naruto-san," Kakashi tersenyum dan menatap Naruto yang tampak membulatkan matanya dan menggaruk dagunya. Ia tidak biasa berada di depan orang lain, dan ia hanya ingin terlihat sopan.

"Baiklah, uh... Sasuke, dan Sakura-chan," Sasuke dan Sakura hanya mengangguk masih terkejut kalau yang akan menjadi Hokage mereka selanjutnya adalah anak berusia sama sepertinya, "aku mungkin akan merepotkan kalian, tetapi aku akan benar-benar membutuhkan bantuan kalian semua."

{2}

"Apa yang terjadi tadi bukan lelucon Kakashi-sensei?"

Sakura dan Sasuke yang sudah keluar dari ruangan Hokage bersama dengan Kakashi masih tidak percaya. Bahkan Kakashi sendiri tampak sedikit shock dan tidak bisa menjawab apa yang dikatakan oleh Sakura.

"Sampai sekarang, ninja yang paling berbakat yang dimiliki oleh Konoha adalah Uchiha Itachi,"—Kakashi melihat kearah Sasuke yang tetap diam tidak bereaksi apapun saat ia mengatakan tentang nama itu—,"ia menjadi kapten ANBU saat berusia 13 tahun. Tetapi, menjadi Hokage bahkan saat usianya belum 13 tahun rasanya…"

"Tetapi bahkan kau tidak bisa mengalahkannya saat kita mencoba melawannya di dekat monument MIA itu bukan," Sasuke hanya berbicara dengan nada pelan saat menjawab Kakashi, "ia memang bukan orang biasa…"

"Tetapi bagaimanapun, ia bahkan seusia dengan kita—dan ia belum pernah memiliki gelar resmi sebagai Gennin, Chuunin, dan juga Jounnin…"

"Pasti ada sesuatu yang membuat Sandaime-sama menyuruh anak itu untuk menjadi Hokage selanjutnya," Kakashi sendiri masih memiliki satu pemikiran tentang Naruto. Ia terlalu mirip dengan mantan gurunya, Yondaime Hokage kecuali rambut panjangnya, "dan karena Jiraiya-sama sudah memberikan kepercayaan pada kita, kita harus membantunya."

{1}

"Kau harus bekerja sama untuk mendapatkan lonceng yang ada di tanganku."

Keesokan harinya, Kakashi tampak mengumpulkan Sasuke, Sakura, dan juga Naruto yang saat ini menggunakan kaus berwarna hitam dengan lengan dan juga leher yang panjang. Tidak memakai jaket Jounninnya begitu juga dengan jubah Hokagenya.

"Naruto, kau harus mencoba untuk menyerangku bersama dengan Sasuke dan juga Sakura. Bagaimanapun, tim tujuh harus bisa melakukan pekerjaan tim bersama-sama," Naruto mengangguk walaupun tampak gugup untuk melakukannya, "Sasuke dan juga Sakura sudah cukup bisa bekerja sama, tetapi aku akan sedikit melonggarkan diri karena ini adalah latihan untukmu."

"Ya, maafkan aku sebelum kita memulai," Naruto menundukkan kepalanya dan tampak menatap Kakashi yang tampak bingung, "terkadang aku tidak bisa menahan diri. Y—yah, kalian bisa melihat saat aku menggunakan kekuatanku hari itu…"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku akan mencoba menahan dan menghentikanmu."

"Ya," Naruto tersenyum dan mengangguk, tampak Sasuke dan juga Sakura juga menatapnya dan mengangguk.

"Baiklah, kita akan memulainya—" membawa jam beker yang ada di tangan kanannya dan meletakkannya di salah satu batang kayu yang ada disana, "—sekarang."

Dan ketiganya tampak menghilang dari tempat itu meninggalkan Kakashi sendirian.

'_Aku sedikit penasaran bagaimana kekuatan Naruto hingga ia tidak bisa menahan dirinya…'_

{1}

'_Yang harus kami lakukan adalah menemukan Naruto dan membuat rencana. Tetapi dia—'_

"Sakura," Sakura sedikit tersentak saat seseorang tampak menepuk pundaknya. Menoleh untuk menemukan Sasuke yang juga sedikit terkejut karena Sakura yang mencoba menodongnya dengan kunai di tangannya, "apakah kau menemukan keberadaan Naruto?"

"Tidak, kalau seperti ini mungkin Kakashi-sensei akan menemukan kita terlebih dahulu."

"Aku tidak bisa melihat aliran chakranya disekeliling tempat ini," Sasuke melihat dengan sharingan dan menjelajah tempat itu, "aku tidak mengerti, tempat ini tidaklah sangat luas. Searusnya aku bisa menemukannya tidak terlalu la—"

"Sakura-chan, Sasuke—" suara itu membuat semuanya terkejut dan menoleh menemukan Naruto yang tersenyum padanya, "jadi, apakah yang bisa kita lakukan disini?"

"Salah satu dari kita akan mencoba untuk mengecoh Kakashi-sensei dan yang lainnya mencoba untuk merebut lonceng dari tangannya," Sakura yang sebenarnya masih terkejut dengan kedatangan dari Naruto mencoba untuk tenang sementara Sasuke terkejut dibuatnya.

'_Sejak kapan ia berada di belakang kami?'_

"Aku akan mencoba untuk mengecohnya, karena aku mencoba sebisa mungkin untuk tidak menyerang Kakashi-sensei," Naruto melepaskan ikatan rambutnya dan mengikat rambutnya lebih tinggi agar enak untuk dilihat, "sebisa mungkin aku akan mencoba untuk membawa Kakashi-sensei ke tempat dimana kalian bisa menyerangnya…"

"Baiklah, berhati-hatilah pada—"

"Sharingan di mata kanannya, aku tahu…"

{1}

"Melawanku sendirian?"

"Bagaimana kalau satu lawan satu Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto tersenyum dan mengeluarkan kunai yang ada di dalam kantungnya. Kakashi sendiri mengalami dilemma antara ingin melihat kekuatan asli Naruto dan juga menghentikannya. Menyadari kehadiran Sasuke dan juga Sakura—ia sedikit paham apa yang akan mereka lakukan.

…

"Baiklah, walau bagaimanapun, aku adalah seorang Jounnin, jadi bersiaplah Naruto—" Kakashi tersenyum dan mengeluarkan kunainya juga. Ia juga menaikkan hitai atenya hingga mata sharingannya terlihat.

Sasuke dan juga Sakura yang melihat itu sedikit terkejut, karena mereka sendiri walaupun sudah beberapa bulan bersama dengan gurunya tidak pernah melihat Kakashi sampai mengeluarkan Sharingannya.

"Baiklah," melangkah, hingga mendekati Kakashi yang sudah siap dengan kecepatan Naruto yang ia tahu cukup tinggi bahkan tanpa menggunakan Shunshin. Menangkis semua serangan dari Naruto sambil bergerak mundur.

Beberapa shuriken ia lemparkan menuju kearah Kakashi, dan ia segera membentuk segel tangan.

"Shuriken Kagebunshin no Jutsu!" Shuriken itu menjadi sangat banyak dan menuju ke arah Kakashi. Tentu saja ia bisa menghindar dengan mata sharingannya dan akan membalas serangan Naruto saat ia sadar kalau di depannya tidak ada lagi sosok Naruto, "belum selesai..."

Kakashi terkejut saat suara itu berasal dari belakangnya. Saat salah satu bunshin dari shuriken itu berubah menjadi Naruto.

'_Henge?!_' Kakashi melihat Naruto yang tampak menatapnya tajam. Sungguh, bahkan ia yang menjadi ANBU saat usia mudapun bergidik saat melihat itu. Seolah berhadapan dengan seorang Kiroi Senko mantan gurunya sekarang, "kh..."

"Fuuton : Daitoppa!"

Kakashi membulatkan matanya dan dengan segera membentuk segel tangan.

"Doton : Doryuuhenki!"

Hembusan angin yang berasal dari Naruto segera terhalang oleh dinding tanah yang dibuat Kakashi. Namun, Kakashi bisa melihat kalau dinding tanahnya tampak sedikit retak karena tekanan angin yang sangat kuat. Sasuke dan Sakura bersumpah kalau mereka melihat wajah Kakashi memucat.

'_Ia menggunakan jutsu level rendah namun dengan chakra yang besar. Darimana ia mendapatkan chakra yang sangat besar itu?_'

"Kau tidak seharusnya melamun saat bertarung Kakashi..." Naruto kembali bergerak dengan cepat menuju kearah Kakashi yang sedikit terkejut. Sesaat yang lalu, nada suara dan juga intonasi yang diberikan sangat mirip dengan Minato. Terlalu banyak kemiripan pada mantan gurunya...

Siapa sebenarnya Naruto?

Dengan segera menghindar dari semua Taijutsu yang dilancarkan oleh Naruto, Kakashi tahu ia menahan diri saat itu. Sementara Sasuke dan juga Sakura tampak hanya bisa diam melihat pertarungan itu. Mereka mendekat, maka mereka akan mati. Lalu, bagaimana cara mereka untuk mengambil Lonceng itu?

"Bagaimana ini Sasuke-kun?"

"Kita tidak bisa menghentikan pertarungan mereka. Chakra yang digunakan mereka berdua sangat tinggi walaupun hanya sekedar Taijutsu," Sasuke menggunakan sharingannya dan tampak menyerengit saat melihat chakra itu, "mendekat dan salah langkah, kita akan mati..."

"Tetapi kalau seperti ini mereka berdua juga akan dalam bahaya..."

"Tunggu saja, aku akan mencoba mencari kesempatan untuk mendapatkan celah," Sasuke melihat kearah pertarungan itu dengan seksama. Sementara Kakashi dan Naruto masih saling membalas dan menahan serangan, dan sepertinya kali ini Naruto benar-benar melupakan rencana mereka begitu juga dengan Kakashi yang harusnya menghentikannya.

'_Aku hanya bisa menahan serangannya dan sedikit melukainya. Ia bahkan tidak terlihat kelelahan dengan kecepatan ini..._' Kakashi mundur, dan Naruto yang melihat gerakan itu tampak waspada. Saat ia melihat kearah tangan Kakashi, ia bisa melihat sesuatu yang tampak seolah bercahaya di tangan Kakashi. Seperti sebuah kilat yang digenggam oleh Kakashi.

'_Tunggu, Kakashi-sensei akan menggunakan Chidori?! Tetapi ia akan mati!_' Sasuke dan Sakura terkejut, mereka hanya pernah melihat guru mereka menggunakan jutsu itu sekali, beberapa bulan mereka menjadi muridnya. Itu yang diinginkan Sasuke untuk ia ajarkan. Sementara Naruto yang tidak pernah melihat itu karena Jiraiya dan Hiruzen tidak bisa melakukannya tampak membulatkan matanya.

"Chidori," Kakashi berlari kearah Naruto yang tersentak dan tampak segera mengeluarkan sebuah kunai dan melemparnya begitu saja. Dan saat Kakashi akan mengenai lengan Naruto, tiba-tiba saja sosok itu menghilang dan muncul di tempat kunai itu berada.

'_Kawarimi apa itu?!_' Sasuke dan Sakura terkejut saat melihat itu, tidak tahu jutsu apa yang digunakan oleh Naruto. Sementara Kakashi tampak semakin terkejut melihat itu, saat menyadari kunai yang dilemparkan oleh Naruto sangat mirip dengan yang digunakan Minato.

'_Mustahil—Hiraishin?!_'

"Aku mendapatkannya~" suara itu tampak terdengar saat sekali lagi Naruto menggunakan Hiraishin ke belakang Kakashi yang masih shock. Sepertinya saat mereka melakukan adu Taijutsu, Naruto menanamkan segel Hiraishin pada tubuh Kakashi.

CRING!

Kakashi menoleh dan menatap Naruto yang sudah memegang dua lonceng itu dari tangannya, tersenyum lebar dan membentuk tanda peace. Kakashi menghela nafas dan matanya melembut, ia bukannya tidak sadar akan apa yang harusnya ia lakukan tetapi Naruto yang tidak sadar akan apa yang harusnya ia lakukan.

"Pertarungan yang hebat Naruto, tetapi apakah kau melupakan sesuatu?"

"Eh?" Naruto menoleh dan melihat Sasuke dan Sakura yang muncul dibawah pohon. Hening sejenak, wajahnya memucat saat menyadari apa yang sudah ia rencanakan tadi, "AAAAAH! Aku lupa tentang teamwork ini!"

{1}

"Aku benar-benar bodoh, terlalu bersemangat membuatku lupa kalau yang diinginkan adalah kerja sama tim," Naruto menggerutu pelan dan tampak menggaruk kepala belakangnya. Kakashi memutuskan untuk menyudahi latihan hari itu dan membawa mereka bertiga berjalan-jalan, "maafkan aku Kakashi-sensei…"

"Tidak apa-apa Naruto, kau juga baru saja mulai berlatih dengan kami. Masih banyak waktu untuk mempelajarinya."

"Hai!" Naruto tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk dengan semangat. Sekali lagi, ia mengeluarkan aura polosnya yang membuat semua yang melihatnya tampak benar-benar terpengaruh. Sasuke yang entah kenapa memalingkan wajahnya, dan Kakashi yang mencoba menutupi wajahnya dengan buku icha-icha yang ia bawa saat itu, "jadi, kita mau kemana?"

"Kita akan ke—"

"Sasuke-ku~n!" suara itu membuat semuanya menoleh untuk menemukan perempuan berambut pirang pucat sedikit panjang dengan dua orang pria di belakangnya yang satu gendut dan yang satu lagi berambut seperti nanas, "sudah lama tidak bertemu~"

"Baru saja bertemu kemarin, dan lepaskan aku."

"Hei Ino-Pig, kau dengar kata Sasuke bukan? Lepaskan dia!" Sakura menatap geram Ino yang tampak memeletkan lidahnya dan tampak menarik kelopak mata sebelah kanannya dengan telunjuknya.

"Aku tidak ingin kau suruh dahi lebar!"

"Merepotkan, bisakah kalian tidak memperebutkan hal yang sama setiap hari?" pemuda berambut nanas itu tampak hanya menghela nafas dan menggaruk kepala belakangnya. Menoleh pada Naruto yang tampak senang melihat semua yang terjadi di depannya, baik pemuda itu maupun yang bertubuh gemuk dan yang bernama Ino tampak menatap Naruto dengan bingung.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau anggota tim tujuh ada tiga orang."

"Hm? Ah, namaku adalah Uzumaki Naruto salam kenal!" Membungkuk dalam-dalam pada ketiganya yang tampak hanya mengangguk, "team InoShikaCho generasi kedua benar-benar dibuat oleh jiji, aku sudah lama ingin melihat tim terkuat di Konoha."

Naruto tampak mengelilingi ketiganya yang tampak bingung dengan apa yang dilakukan dan dikatakan oleh pemuda itu. Tatapan Naruto benar-benar seolah seperti seekor anjing yang melihat sebuah tulang. Bahkan mereka bersumpah bisa melihat ekor dan telinga yang bergoyang.

"Inoichi-san, Shikaku-san, dan juga Chouza-san memiliki beberapa cerita yang menarik yang dikatakan oleh Hiru-jiji. Mungkin memberikan misi yang bisa melatih kerja sama kalian akan menunjukkan sesuatu yang menarik."

"Eh, misi? Tetapi kenapa kau—"

"Naruto," suara itu membuatnya menoleh dan menemukan Jiraiya yang berjalan dan menghampirinya, "kau lupa kalau sebentar lagi kau harus mengadakan pertemuan dengan klan Hyuuga? Kenapa kau masih ada disini?"

"Ah benar juga!" menepuk dahinya sendiri sebelum Jiraiya memberikan jubah dan juga jaket Hokage padanya. Seolah berubah menjadi orang lain, tatapan kekanak-kanakan yang ditunjukkan oleh Naruto tadi berubah drastis menjadi tatapan serius dan juga dingin seolah mengeluarkan aura orang dewasa, "baiklah, sepertinya hari ini aku tidak ikut makan dengan kalian Kakashi. Aku akan mencoba besok…"

"Tidak apa-apa—Hokage-sama," Kakashi bahkan tidak sadar sudah memanggilnya seperti itu. Ia tidak bisa memungkiri kalau sosok pemuda itu benar-benar membuatnya merasakan sensasi yang sama saat ia berada didekat Namikaze Minato.

"Baiklah, sampai bertemu lagi Ino-san, Shikamaru-san, dan Chouji-san!"

Dan dengan segera ia melakukan shunshin bersama dengan Jiraiya, meninggalkan semua yang ada disana dalam keadaan bingung dan juga tidak mengerti apapun bahkan untuk shinobi jenius seperti keturunan klan Nara itu.

"Hokage?"

"Mungkin ini terdengar aneh, tetapi pemuda itu—Uzumaki Naruto adalah Godaime Hokage yang akan diangkat minggu depan," Kakashi masih menatap tempat dimana Naruto dan juga Jiraiya tadi. Ia tahu kalau ketiga orang selain timnya akan terkejut mendengar itu seperti ia.

Dan benar saja saat ia menoleh, menemukan bahkan Shikamaru yang terkesan cuek menjadi menatap Kakashi seolah mengatakan 'apakah kau gila?' begitu juga dengan Ino dan juga Chouji.

"Benar kok, bahkan tadi ia mengalahkan Kakashi-sensei sendirian."

"Apakah ia sehebat itu?" Ino menatap dengan ragu pada Sakura yang menjawab tadi. Dan yang menjawab adalah Kakashi, Sasuke, dan Sakura yang mengangguk, "penampilannya tidak meyakinkan."

Walaupun tidak ingin mengakuinya karena sudah melihat kemampuannya, tetapi Kakashi dan tim 7 tidak bisa tidak setuju dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Ino. Rasanya seperti berhadapan dengan anak kecil dan terkadang berubah menjadi orang dewasa.

"Tetapi saat ia menggunakan jubah Hokage itu, kalian bisa merasakan sendiri kalau auranya berbeda bukan?" mau tidak mau mereka hanya mengangguk karena semuanya memang merasakan hal yang sama.

"Dan yang jadi masalah, apakah ia bisa mendapatkan kepercayaan dari perkataan Shikamaru tampak membuat mereka terdiam. Tidak ada yang mengetahuinya selain Jiraiya dan juga Hiruzen, dan itu artinya ia tidak akan mendapatkan kepercayaan dari semua penduduk (bahkan mereka) dengan begitu saja.

{1}

Hinata Hyuuga adalah seorang penerus klan Hyuuga karena merupakan anak sulung dari Hiashi Hyuuga sang kepala klan Hyuuga. Setiap kali ada pertemuan penting, ia akan ikut karena di masa depan nanti ia yang harus melakukan tugas ayahnya. Tetapi, siapa yang akan ditemui hari ini oleh ayahnya hingga hampir semua anggota klan Hyuuga datang?

Yang ia tahu, biasanya kalau ayahnya menyambut besar-besaran adalah saat Hokage datang. Namun, apakah Hokage yang baru sudah dipilih—padahal Sandaime Hokage baru saja tewas beberapa minggu yang lalu.

"Selamat datang di kediaman Hyuuga Jiraiya-sama," Hiashi segera berjalan mendekat saat sang Sannin Konoha tampak datang bersama dengan beberapa ANBU. Apakah Jiraiya adalah Hokage selanjutnya? Ia cukup penasaran dengan itu, "dan selamat datang untuk anda Hokage-sama…"

Eh? Kalau begitu, bukan Jiraiya yang menjadi Hokage kelima—lalu siapa?

"Terima kasih Hiashi-san, maaf aku terlambat untuk datang," baik Hinata maupun semua orang yang belum mengetahui hal itu tampak terkejut ketika seorang pemuda seumuran Hinata tampak masuk dan membalas sapaan Hiashi bahkan menggunakan jubah Hokage. Hiashi sendiri walaupun mengetahui kalau semua orang terkejut hanya mengangguk dengan wajah dinginnya.

"Tetapi kuharap kau tidak terlambat lagi, kami para Hyuuga memiliki banyak pekerjaan," walaupun semua orang tampak menyadari apa yang ada dibalik pernyataan Hiashi, Naruto sendiri hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Tentu, aku hanya harus membiasakan diri dengan waktu bersama Kakashi dan tim tujuh," jawab Naruto polos bahkan tidak terpengaruh dengan perkataan Hiashi sama sekali. Hiashi hanya diam mengamati Naruto, sebelum berbalik dan tampak menoleh pada Hinata, Hanabi, dan Neji yang masih membatu karena shock.

"Ini adalah anakku Hinata dan Hanabi, dan keponakanku, Neji. Hinata berada di usia yang sama denganmu," Naruto sedikit memiringkan tubuhnya karena Hinata ditutupi oleh tubuh Hiashi. Melihat anak perempuan berambut indigo yang memakai pakaian yang senada, Naruto tersenyum lebar.

"Salam kenal Hinata-san, Hanabi-san, Neji-san..."

Ketiganya tampak tersentak dengan senyuman Naruto sebelum memalingkan wajah mereka sambil mengangguk. Hiashi tidak mengatakan apapun melihat reaksi ketiganya, hanya diam dan berbalik sepenuhnya.

"Baiklah, sebaiknya kita segera melanjutkan pertemuan ini..."

{1}

Pertemuan benar-benar berlangsung sangat lama, dan Hinata, Hanabi, serta Neji dipersilahkan untuk keluar beberapa jam kemudian. Keluar dengan wajah lelah, Hinata dan Hanabi harus mempersiapkan dan membantu para pelayan untuk mempersiapkan makan malam.

"Otou-sama benar-benar mengangkat topik-topik berat untuk menjatuhkan anak itu," Hanabi yang pertama kali berbicara, dan Hinata tidak bisa tidak mengangguk mendengarnya. Walaupun ia menemukan kalau pemuda bernama Naruto itu tampak menjawab dengan tenang dan tampak seolah lebih dewasa daripada usianya.

"Bagaimanapun jabatan Hokage bukanlah mainan yang bisa didapatkan oleh anak-anak seperti kita. Tentu Hiashi-sama tidak akan membiarkan anak itu mendapatkannya begitu saja," Neji yang menyatakan hal itu, dan ia berbalik meninggalkan Hinata dan juga Hanabi sendirian dalam diam dan sunyi.

"Oi, Hinata!" Hinata menoleh dan menemukan tim Geninnya yang tampak berjalan mendekatinya. Hanabi memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Hinata saat Kiba dan Shino mendekatinya, "kudengar kau tidak ikut latihan hari ini karena ada pertemuan penting? Apakah Hokage baru sudah ditentukan?"

"Y—ya, kira-kira begitu..."

"Apakah salah satu sannin Konoha? Atau salah satu Jounnin? Kudengar Kakashi-sensei juga menjadi salah satu kandidat yang diinginkan para Council," Kiba bersemangat untuk menanyakan semua itu sementara Shino hanya diam dan memperhatikan.

"Sebenarnya..."

"Kuharap kau bisa membantuku untuk masalah yang belum terpecahkan itu Hiashi-sama," suara itu membuat mereka menoleh dan menemukan Hiashi yang keluar bersama beberapa petinggi Hyuuga, Jiraiya, dan seorang pemuda berambut pirang panjang yang tidak pernah mereka temui.

"Dan kuharap rencanamu akan benar-benar terlaksana," walaupun dengan wajah stoicnya, Hinata masih bisa melihat bagaimana ayahnya merasa sedikit kagum dengan pemuda itu walaupun ia tidak ingin mengakuinya, "Hinata, kau bisa antarkan Godaime-sama berkeliling bukan? Aku ingin berbicara sebentar dengan Jiraiya-sama dan menunggu makan malam kita."

"Baiklah, otou-sama..."

Hinata tidak perlu melihat untuk mengetahui bagaimana Kiba dan Shino 'cukup' shock dengan kemunculan pemuda itu dan juga panggilan Hiashi pada pemuda itu.

"Aku hanya pernah melihat bangunan klan Hyuuga di dalam buku, jadi mulai darimana kita akan—" Naruto baru menoleh dan menemukan dua orang baru lainnya disana, "ah maaf, aku tidak sadar kalau ada kalian berdua disini. Jadi, Inuzuka-san dan Aburame-san?"

"Kau mengenal kami?"

"Aku belum sampai mempelajari tim dari Hinata-san, tetapi aku sudah sedikit membaca data kalian," menggaruk kepala belakangnya, ia memang baru mempelajari tentang tim-tim gennin yang ada di Konoha selama semalaman, "Aburame Shino-san dan Inuzuka Kiba-san, salam kenal namaku adalah Uzumaki Naruto!"

Entah ada genjutsu apa yang ada di dalam senyuman Naruto, namun yang terlihat adalah semua orang yang melihat senyuman itu tampak memalingkan wajahnya dengan sedikit semburat merah di pipi mereka.

Terlalu polos, itu yang terasa setiap melihat senyumannya.

Masih terdiam dan dalam keadaan hening, tiba-tiba suara perut yang keroncongan menjadi bunyi pertama yang terdengar. Kali ini Naruto yang tertawa gugup sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya.

"Ma—maaf, karena terlalu bersemangat sejak semalam aku tidak makan apapun," dan ia masih bisa bertarung seperti itu dengan Kakashi. Kalau saja Kakashi atau tim tujuh yang mendengar itu, mereka benar-benar akan menganggap Naruto bukan manusia, "bolehkah aku makan terlebih dahulu Hinata-san?"

"Te—tentu, aku akan mengambilkan beberapa makanan ringan untukmu," dan Hinata tampak mengangguk, meninggalkan Naruto sendirian bersama dengan Kiba dan juga Shino yang masih menatapnya—lebih tepatnya pada jubah Hokage yang ia kenakan.

"Kau adalah Godaime Hokage?"

"Aku harus terbiasa dengan reaksi itu," Naruto tampak menghela nafas dan pada akhirnya mengangguk pelan, "ya, minggu depan aku akan resmi dilantik menjadi Hokage. Maaf kalau mengecewakan kalian kalau desa harus dipimpin dengan pemuda sepertiku…"

…

"Usiamu sama dengan kami bukan?"

"Eh begitulah, usiaku 13 tahun sebentar lagi," jawabnya mengangguk karena pertanyaan aneh dari Kiba yang sebenarnya wajar untuk dikatakan mengingat statusnya sudah berada dalam taraf Hokage, "apakah aku terlihat begitu tidak meyakinkan?"

'_Bahkan jika Uchiha Sasuke yang menjadi hokage kami tidak akan percaya dengan usiamu seperti itu!'_ Kiba dan Shino berfikir hal yang sama. Namun bagaimanapun, jubah dan juga 'pengakuan' dari Hyuuga Hiashi sudah cukup meyakinkan kalau apa yang dikatakan oleh pemuda itu benar adanya.

"Apakah ada yang salah?"

'_Tetapi melihat sikapnya yang dewasa, berbeda dengan sifat dingin dari Uchiha itu,_'

"N—Naruto-kun," Naruto, Kiba, dan juga Shino menoleh dan menemukan Hinata yang membawakan makanan kecil bersama dengannya dan berjalan kearah Naruto dan juga teman-temannya. Duduk di salah satu beranda yang ada disana, Naruto mengambil mochi yang ada di sampingnya dan memakannya.

"Itadakimasu..."

Memakan mochi itu dengan pelan dan mengunyahnya, tampak tenang bahkan membuat Hinata, Kiba, dan Shino yang sebenarnya sudah mengambil mochi terdiam melihat dan menunggu reaksi dari Naruto.

...

"Enak!" Dan yang mereka dapatkan benar-benar tidak terduga saat wajah Naruto berseri-seri, benar-benar menunjukkan apa yang ia rasakan dan ia fikirkan. Tidak ada satupun usaha untuknya menyembunyikan apa yang ia rasakan, seperti seorang anak kecil pada umumnya yang senang dengan sesuatu yang menyenangkan, "ini benar-benar makanan yang enak Hinata-san!"

"Terima kasih Naruto-kun..."

"Kau, benar-benar akan menggantikan posisi Sandaime-sama?" Naruto menatap Kiba yang tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak bertanya, "bukankah seharusnya kalau kau memang kuat nikmati saja dulu kehidupan shinobimu bukan?"

"Aku ingin seperti itu, tetapi pada akhirnya Sandaime-sama menginginkan untukku menggantikannya. Ia percaya, dan yang bisa kulakukan adalah menunjukkan kalau kepercayaannya itu tidak salah," Naruto yang sudah selesai memakan makanannya tampak menyerup teh yang juga disiapkan oleh Hinata, "mau tidak mau, aku akan melakukannya..."

{1}

"Aku benar-benar lelah Ero-jiji..."

Naruto menghela nafas dan menundukkan kepalanya saat ia baru saja selesai dengan pertemuan dengan Hyuuga. Setelah makan malam, ternyata Hiashi mengajaknya untuk berdiskusi lagi dan itu membuatnya tetap berada disana hingga waktu menunjukkan pukul 11 malam.

"Hiashi orang yang keras, ayahmu sendiri juga kewalahan menghadapi—" Jiraiya langsung menangkap tubuh Naruto saat tubuh itu tumbang. Kelelahan karena beberapa hari tidak tidur, fikiran yang terbebani, dan juga pemakaian Henge tingkat tinggi dalam waktu yang lama memang cukup berbahaya, "sudah kukatakan untuk tidak memaksakan diri..."

Jiraiya melepaskan henge yang digunakan oleh Naruto dan mengembalikannya menjadi gadis berambut pirang panjang yang merupakan wujud asli dari Naruko.

"Aku tahu kalau kau akan mengikutiku," Jiraiya tidak menatap kearah manapun selain depan, namun seolah berbicara pada seseorang, "aku tahu kau ada disana Kakashi..."

Dan saat itu Kakashi segera muncul dan menatap Jiraiya serta Naruko yang ada di gendongan Jiraiya dengan tatapan terkejut. Bagaimana ia tidak tahu, Uzumaki Naruto adalah Uzumaki Namikaze Naruko—anak dari Yondaime Hokage mantan gurunya, dan seseorang yang seharusnya sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri.

"Jiraiya-sama, apa yang—"

"Tiga belas tahun yang lalu saat Minato mengorbankan dirinya untuk mengunci Kyuubi di tubuh Naruko, Sarutobi-sensei sudah merasakan kalau Naruko akan dalam bahaya. Bahaya yang berasal dari dalam desa," Jiraiya menggendong Naruko di punggung dan berjalan cepat diikuti oleh Kakashi, "ia tahu semua orang akan benar-benar mengincar Naruko karena Kyuubi yang ada di tubuhnya. Dan pada akhirnya, kami memutuskan untuk menyembunyikan keberadaannya dan menyebarkan kematian palsu untuknya."

...

"Maaf kalau aku tidak memberitahu, karena kami tahu kalau kau sudah banyak kehilangan orang-orang yang kau sayangi. Kami hanya tidak ingin kau merasa bersalah karena tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk Naruko," Jiraiya menatap Kakashi yang hanya diam dan menghela nafas, "tetapi mulai sekarang kau bisa untuk melindunginya bukan?"

"Tentu, bagaimanapun Minato-sensei sudah mempercayakan Naruko padaku," Kakashi mengusap rambut panjang Naruko sambil tersenyum dibalik topengnya, "tetapi kenapa harus menyamar menjadi laki-laki?"

"Harga diri Kakashi, ia tidak suka karena perempuan selalu dianggap lemah..."

{1}

Semua orang belum mendengar tentang siapa hokage mereka terkecuali beberapa orang yang berasal dari klan Hyuuga dan beberapa tim Gennin yang sudah bertemu dengan Naruto. Dan sekarang, satu minggu sudah berlalu—sudah saatnya pengumuman tentang siapa hokage yang akan menggantikan Sarutobi Hiruzen. Kebanyakan dari mereka menebak Jiraiya karena melihat Sannin yang tidak biasanya ada di Konoha tampak berjalan-jalan beberapa hari ini.

Namun, tidak sedikit yang menebak Kakashi bahkan Danzo entah siapa.

Tetapi tidak ada satupun yang bisa menyangka, kalau akan ada anak laki-laki berusia 13 tahun yang berjalan di atas gedung hokage dan memakai topi serta jubah Hokage bertuliskan Godaime Hokage.

Bisikan demi bisikan tampak terdengar, bingung dan juga aneh itu yang mereka rasakan.

"Para penduduk Konoha," suara yang terdengar sedikit aneh jika berasal dari anak berusia 13 tahun itu menggema diseluruh tempat itu, "aku tahu kalau kalian semua bingung tentang siapa dan juga kenapa aku berada disini mengenakan semua yang kalian lihat ini."

...

"Sandaime-sama baru saja tewas beberapa minggu yang lalu, dan beliau memberikan surat yang ditinggalkan untuk semua yang ada di Konoha yang berisi siapa yang akan menjadi penerusnya kelak saat ia tewas nanti," beberapa bisikan yang terdengar jelas tidak menghentikan Naruto untuk berbicara, "tentu sebelum kalian bertanya, semua anggota sudah memeriksa keasilan dari surat itu. Dan tidak diragukan lagi kalau itu benar-benar surat dari Sandaime-sama."

"Lalu apa hubungannya denganmu?"

"Sandaime-sama mengatakan bahwa penerusnya adalah seseorang bernama Uzumaki Naruto," Naruto menghela nafas dan siap dengan apapun yang dikatakan oleh para penduduk setelah pengumuman ini, "dan, namaku adalah Uzumaki Naruto. Mulai sekarang, aku adalah Godaime Hokage Konoha yang baru."

Dan tentu saja tidak perlu pemikiran jenius untuk mengatakan apa yang menjadi dampak dari perkataan Naruto saat itu. Bisikan menjadi sebuah teriakan oleh semua orang yang ada disana, tidak setuju dengan apa yang berada dihadapan mereka saat ini—pemuda berusia 13 tahun yang mengaku sebagai seorang Hokage yang ditunjuk oleh Sandaime.

"Yang benar saja, apakah Sandaime-sama mengira ini hanya permainan anak-anak?"

"Kutebak ia bahkan bisa dilukai oleh anakku!"

"Konoha akan benar-benar hancur kalau diberikan padanya, apakah Sandaime-sama sudah kehilangan akalnya?"

"DIAM!" Suara Naruto tampak meninggi dan mengeras, nadanya yang tampak membentak dan dingin sukses untuk membuat semua orang terdiam dan menatap kearahnya, "kalian boleh menghinaku kapanpun dan dimanapun, sekejam apapun perkataan dari kalian. Tetapi—" tatapan tajam dan dingin menjadi pengganti tatapan polos dari Naruto yang awalnya diberikan olehnya, "—aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian, sedikitpun menghina Sandaime-sama, terutama di depanku..."

Semua orang terlihat sedikit tersentak karena tatapan dan juga suara yang seolah tidak dimiliki oleh pemuda berambut pirang yang berusia 13 tahun itu.

"Kalian tidak bisa melakukan apapun, tetapi hanya satu yang bisa kalian lakukan untuk membuatku turun dari jabatanku. Jika kalian bisa membunuhku," Jiraiya yang berada di samping Naruto tampak terkejut mendengar itu dan menatap tatapan serius dan Naruto. Namun perkataan itu sudah cukup untuk membuat semua orang mereda walaupun tidak dalam arti yang bagus. Mereka mencoba untuk mencari cara bagi mereka membunuh sang Hokage muda.

"Kalau kalian tidak bertanya apapun lagi, aku akan pergi. Terima kasih untuk waktu kalian mendengarkan apa yang kusampaikan," Naruto membungkukkan tubuhnya dan berbalik meninggalkan mereka semua bersama Jiraiya dan juga beberapa ANBU yang ada disana, "jii-chan, tidak masalah dengan para penduduk yang mencoba membunuhku. Tetapi, perketat saja keamanan desa untuk mengantisipasi warga yang mencoba bekerja sama dengan desa lainnya menghancurkan Konoha."

"Keselamatanmu juga lebih penting Hime..."

"Aku bisa menjaga diri, memangnya menurut jii-chan aku tidak bisa melindungi diriku sendiri?" Naruto tertawa dan berjalan kembali. Jiraiya hanya menghela nafas sebelum Kakashi muncul di belakangnya tanpa mengatakan apapun.

"Aku bisa mengandalkanmu?"

"Tentu, aku tidak mungkin membiarkannya dalam bahaya Jiraiya-sama…"

{To be Continue}

Damn, me ga bisa cari celah buat bikin jadi TbC, maaf ya kalau kelihatannya jadi aneh karena ini ^_^ yah, karena saya juga newbie susah juga buat bikin cliff setiap chapter :) tapi saya terharu karena banyak yang review nih cerita T_T maunya bikin surprise tapi masih belum tahu jadi atau ga.

.

Ngomong-ngomong satu dari sekian tantangan yang didapatkan oleh Naruto adalah dengan pemberontakan yang dilakukan oleh semua orang yang ada di Konoha ^_^ sebenarnya Sasuke dan Sakura juga masih belum terima kalau aja Kakashi ga ambil misi dari Naruto.

.

Jadi, apa sampai sini masih ada yang ditanyain? Pasti masih banyak ya :/

.

Dimohon RnRnya ya :D


End file.
